Youkai Wish
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: Hakudoshi is one of the most evil demons but even the demons have the right to satisfy their wishes...the mating season arrived, can Hakudoshi find the right one to satisfy his wishes? LEMON ALERT


Youkai Wish

_He walked through the leaves of the forest, guided by a sweet voice, he was desperate he wanted to find her; he wanted to know who she was…_

_That sweet voice was guiding him to the huge waterfall that could be found right the middle of the forest, he finally found her…_

_He watched the figure moving graciously by the waterfall's water while singing that sweet and beautiful melody, she was perfect, her beautiful and wet body, her hair moved along with the movements of her body, dancing with the wind…_

_But he couldn't see her face, he wanted so badly to find who she was, why she was hiding every night in the waterfall, why she was so mysterious…slowly he walked in her direction trying to move quietly as possible since he didn't want to scare her but luck wasn't with him…_

_A slight movement from his feet inside the water was enough to catch the attention of the young mysterious girl but also enough to scare her, she turned around to face him and scared she run away, disappearing between the leaves of the forest._

"_No wait!!"_

A pair of rosary eyes opened suddenly

"Damn…that dream again…" murmured the albino boy as he sat up in the futon where he was laying down, placing a hand on his forehead he rubbed it gently, he was completely sweating. Day after day he was having the same dream many times, every time he closed his eyes the figure of the mysterious girl would appear in his mind…

Hakudoshi looked around himself; all of his "siblings" were sleeping except him…these dreams weren't helping at all in his sleep and only made these weird heats that lately wandered around his body…

"I have to find a way to end with this…"

He tried to go back to sleep…in the next morning Hakudoshi woke up earlier then his "siblings" and decided to take a walk, he had that dream again…the more he dreamt about her, the more he wanted to find out who she was…who was that mysterious girl in his dreams, he felt that these heats he had sometimes would only come when he dreamt with her…

"She is the only one that can end with this…with this damn feeling…" murmured the young albino boy

He took a decision, this night he would search for her; he would go to the waterfall to listen to her melody and try to approach her without her running away from him just like it happened in his dreams.

"Hey! Hakudoshi!" called Kagura snapping her fingers in front of his face trying to make him come out of that trance, of that deep train of thoughts.

"Naraku is so going to kill me if I don't take this little brat to him" murmured Kagura with anger, there was no option left but use the "violence" method, she knew of much Hakudoshi hated when she would do that to him so she would try not to use it very much but Naraku was calling them and she didn't want to risk the damn hanyou to crush her heart again.

Kagura sighed and with her fan, knocked it hard on the boy's head and this surely made him wake up from his train of thoughts.

"OW!!"

"Thank god, you're finally awake"

"You call this wake up?! How many times did I tell you to NOT do this!!!" screamed the boy with anger while he rubbed his head in the place he was hit.

"You were the one who made me use this "method"…"

"What do you want?"

"Naraku is calling us…"

Hakudoshi sighed and stood up, the two walked to Naraku's room where Kanna and Kohaku already were.

"What took you two so long?"

"The scatterbrain here was in the world of the moon"

"Hey! Who are you calling scatterbrain?!"

"You! Duh!"

"Why you…!"

"Enough" said Naraku ending with the discussion between his two creations; they only turned their backs on each other.

"But Kagura is right Hakudoshi, lately you have been acting strange" said Naraku

"My businesses hurry up and tell me what you want"

"Watch how you speak with me young boy…" Hakudoshi sighed, trying the urge to not roll his eyes and redid the phrase though he wasn't with that much will…

"Master Naraku, tell me what you wish…"

"That's better, now I want you four to go and entertain Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's groups; they are getting closer to our hideout. Kanna and Kohaku you two are going to Sesshomaru's group, Kagura and Hakudoshi you go after Inuyasha's group."

"Yes Naraku" said the four at the same time and then left the room to go accomplish their missions. In that night, after returning from their missions they went to rest. After making sure everyone was sleeping tight, Hakudoshi stood up from his futon and walked silently out of the room but before he noticed that only Kagura and Kohaku were sleeping in the room, Kanna was missing.

'Humm…she must be at Naraku's room…' he thought to himself, but didn't bother and walked out of the mansion. He climbed up to Entei and flew to the forest.

"If she is real, she must be in the waterfall…" he murmured to himself. He ordered his horse to land just a few steps away from the waterfall; he would do the rest alone. Once he climbed off Entei, Hakudoshi started walking towards the waterfall and he started hearing it…

That sweet melody echoed in his ears and this time he knew it wasn't a dream, she was real…just like in his dreams Hakudoshi followed the melody until he reached the waterfall and there she was…dancing graciously in the water as she sang, that nude body, beautiful and sensual that moved graciously, that hair that danced with the wind…

Hakudoshi didn't hesitate a second and started walking towards her but when he was ready to walk in the water, he stopped right in time and remembered what happened in his dream when he entered in the water and the same would probably happen if he walked to her by the water but he had to approach her, he wanted to see her face, he wanted to touch her, he wanted to know who she was once and for all…

Hakudoshi looked at his side and saw a stone path floating in the water, he smirked triumphant, this time he wouldn't let her escape so easily…that warm feeling was returning, he was starting to feel warm, he tried to keep his breath normal by the time he was approaching her more and more through the stone path.

She had stopped dancing and was now kneeling down in one of the stones, leaning down over the water, washing her delicate body. Hakudoshi was standing right behind her; the girl felt his presence and jumped in surprise, slowly she turned around and faced Hakudoshi. Scared by the figure standing right next to her, the girl tried to run away but this time Hakudoshi run after her and caught her, the moon light let the two teenagers reveal themselves to each other but none of them wanted to believe in who was standing in front of them.

"It's…it's you…? You're the girl of my dreams…the one who has been causing this to me…?"

"H-Hakudoshi…?"

"Kanna…"

"W-What are you doing here…?"

"I'm the one asking you that…"

"I come here every night to wash my body…and you…? I have never seen you around here before"

"Lately I…I have been having these strange dreams with the waterfall…"

"With the waterfall…?"

"Hai…and with a girl…that danced and sang right here in the waterfall…"

"A girl…then why you came after me…?"

"I had no idea it was you…but…you dance and sing in the same way the girl of my dreams does…"

"And what do you mean?"

"You're the girl of my dreams…"

"That's ridiculous…you're in love with that girl, it's impossible you have feelings for me, I'm your sister and you know it…" she told him while trying to free herself from his grip but he wasn't going to let her go no matter what, now that he finally found her, he wasn't going to let her go…

"Yes I'm in love with that girl…and that girl is you…"

"Do you have anything that proves it…?"

"Hai, your voice is just like hers, the way you dance, your body, your hair, you run away from me when you saw me just like what happened in my dream…and…only you make me feel these heats…"

"H-Heats…?"

"Yes, these heats…they are burning desires that I feel every time I see you…I can't stop thinking about you…"

Kanna couldn't help but blush when she heard those words and blushed even more when she felt Hakudoshi's hands caressing her face, she wanted to get free from his hands but she didn't know why another side of her was telling her to stay with him…

"You know in which season we are now…?"

"Haru…in spring…"

"Hai…and also the season…of mating…"

Kanna blushed even more and looked down

"What are you saying…there can be nothing between us…"

"Why you say that?"

"We're both creations from Naraku, Hakudoshi…we were created to serve him…and not to mate around there…with each other…"

"We might be both his creations…but we're still youkai…and every youkai need to satisfy their desires, we have the right to have our own desires…and my desire is you…"

"D-Demo…"

"Naraku doesn't need to know…"

He keeps caressing her soft and wet face, she was very much blushed, nobody has ever made her feel that way...so warm inside…blushed…smiley…

That red mark on her face never disappeared by the time she started closing her eyes and approached more and more to Hakudoshi's face…

He freed her hands and wrapped them around her body, one around her waist and another around the back of her head, their lips touched each other and the two shared a kiss…

************ LEMON *************

Little by little the two lovers started kissing with fervidity and passion, Hakudoshi held Kanna's nude body with firmness, her beautiful and delicate legs were around his waist while his hands held and massaged her butt. Kanna held his shoulders and massaged them.

Because they were kissing in such a passionate way, Hakudoshi lost his balance and the two fell in the water but quickly came back to the surface and started kissing again. Kanna slowly would open his, now wet, white shirt from his kimono, once it was out of his body, the shirt floated in the water.

Kanna started moaning when she felt Hakudoshi's hands touching her body, one of them massaged her breasts and the other one touched her intimate area.

"N-No…not in there…" she moaned

"You know you like me touching you here…"

Kanna blushed more and closed her eyes as Hakudoshi moved his finger deeper inside her intimate area, making Kanna moan louder.

"A-Ahhh…!!"

As he did this to her, Hakudoshi's mouth would start tasting her breasts. After finishing sucking her breasts, he started sucking on her nipples and the licked up to her neck making her moan more and shiver harder.

"O-Oh…ahhhh!" she moaned as she felt him thrusting his fingers harder inside her

"Ahh…you're so wet already…" he said with one of his smirks in his face, his hand that has been in Kanna's intimate area came out and Hakudoshi licked his fingers

"Mmm…" Kanna blushed even more, Hakudoshi approached her face and slowly licked her lips; Kanna let the temptation take over her and opened her mouth. Hakudoshi pressed his lips against Kanna's once again while their tongues battled together and many wires of saliva fell by the corner of their mouths.

Kanna took the belt that held the pants of his kimono and they floated, just like the shirt, in the water. Kanna grabbed the shirt and the pants and put them in one of the stones. Hakudoshi broke for a few minutes the kiss and picked Kanna up and laid her against one of the stones and before he went back to kiss her, he murmured in her ear:

"Open wide your legs…"

"H-Hai…" she answered him a little bit nervous, Hakudoshi kissed her again with passion and Kanna opened her legs, she wrapped them around his waist. Once he felt she did what she was ordered to do, Hakudoshi thrust his member inside her without hesitating.

"Ahhh!" she yelled when that pain took control over her body, he was going too fast.

"S-Stop, its hurting!" she whimpered, Hakudoshi sighed and slowed down the speed. Kanna was still whimpering but not so much anymore, little by little she got used to having him inside her and asked him to go faster more and more.

Hakudoshi did what he was asked to do and went faster. A few minutes later Hakudoshi changed Kanna's position, he laid her down on her chest and went back to thrust in her with the same speed he was going before. Even though it hurt her in the beginning, she was liking it now and wanted more, she didn't want him to stop no matter what.

They stayed like that for hours without stopping, sweat covered completely their bodies but they didn't want to stop, this was getting too good for them to stop now. Kanna wanted to be on the top too so Hakudoshi let her be, he sat down on the stone and Kanna sat over him. Hakudoshi's erected member went back inside her and the young girl started moving up and down very fast, the two kissed, lacing their tongues with each other and playing with other zones of each other bodies. As she moved, Kanna rubbed Hakudoshi's white hair while he went back to taste and massage her breasts.

After long hours of mating, both of them were starting to get tired and even though they didn't want it to end, they came in each other. Exhausted, with sweat covering every part of their bodies, the two lovers stayed there, giving each other small kisses while trying to get their breath back. Hakudoshi grabbed his, now dried, shirt and wrapped it around Kanna's nude body; she yawned and didn't take so long to fall asleep in his arms, against his chest. He smiled and kissed her head…there were no doubts…she was the only, the perfect woman to him…

THE END

Translations:

Hai – Yes

Haru – Spring

Demo – But

Youkai – Demon

Hanyou – Half demon


End file.
